Mundos de Fantasía
by Umizu
Summary: AU En un mundo de magia existen cuatro reinos cada uno resguardado por un Dios elemental... ¿qué sucederá cuando una fuerza maligna se apodere de uno de ellos poniendo en peligro este mundo de fantasía?...
1. La invitación

**Les doy la bienvenida a este mi fic de Rayearth n.n vagando por los confines de los documentos de mi computadora lo encontré y decidí continuarlo, supongo ke valdrá la pena n.n y como no me dejaron poner mi adaptación la vez pasada pues en algo más tengo ke entretenerme ¬ ¬**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rayearth no me pertenecen sino a las famosas CLAMP, yo los uso sin ningún fin lucrativo y solo por diversión n.n el único ke me pertenece es el genio de la tierra Geos y sus respectivos poderes.

* * *

Agosto, 2006.

**Mundos de Fantasía**

**Capítulo I**

**La Invitación**

Era un día soleado en el desierto que, de no ser por el viento que comúnmente soplaba, resultaría muy caluroso. A través de él circulaba un río de gran espesor que se ensanchaba en una parte hasta formar un lago de enormes proporciones y en una isla en su centro se alzaba una impresionante ciudad construida en piedra blanca. Un puente blanco conectaba la ciudad con tierra firme y era a través de ese puente por el que un carruaje pintado en tonos verdes, con un escudo de armas, el símbolo del dios protector del viento, Windom, en cada puerta y tirado por dos corceles blancos se acercaba con rumbo hacia la ciudad y al palacio real del reino de Cizeta.

N-N-N

"¡¡¡¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!¡¡¡¡ YA LLEGÓ!!!!"

La que así gritaba era una tierna chica de 16 años pelirroja de larga trenza, con ojos como rubíes. Vestía un pantalón ancho que le ajustaba en la cintura y los tobillos; una blusa corta pegada al cuerpo de manga también corta que dejaba al descubierto su cintura; una frazada atada a la cadera con monedas doradas colgando de ella y dos velos semitransparentes, uno cubriendo su rostro y otro largo, que cubría su cabello, todo en tonos de rojo y rosa, y una tiara dorada con una joya redonda de color rojo. Corría por todo el palacio gritando la buena nueva a todo con el que se encontraba. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una de las cientos de habitaciones que había en el palacio, la abrió de golpe y gritó con todas sus fuerzas el mismo mensaje…

N-N-N

Argh, esto es todo un dilema, tengo tantos vestidos que no se cual escoger. – Decía refunfuñando una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos, mientras miraba el interior de su guardarropa, que estaba casi vacío. – En cualquier momento llegarán con la invitación y aún no se qué me voy a poner.

"¡¡¡MARINA!!!¡¡¡YA LLEGARON!!!"

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!¡¡¡LUCY!!!¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ GRITAS TANTO?!!!" – Gritó la peliazul a la pelirroja casi al borde de la histeria. - "¡¡¡¿QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE NO HAY NADA MÁS MOLESTO QUE ESCUCHAR GRITAR A UNA PERSONA?!!!"

Lucy se le quedó viendo a su hermana mayor con cara de inocente aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que un momento después se les unieron dos personas más: una mujer de largo cabello rubio oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta y ojos café claro y una chica de 17 años también de cabello rubio, pero corto hasta los hombros y ojos verdes. Las dos chicas vestían de la misma manera que Lucy a excepción de los colores, Marina vestía de azul y la chica rubia de verde. La mujer llevaba un atuendo parecido al de las chicas pero no usaba ningún velo y era en tonos de anaranjado, también usaba una tiara con una joya roja, igual que la de Lucy.

"Tú misma lo has dicho Marina. – Dijo la chica rubia."

"¡Lucy, Marina!¿Por qué están gritando tanto?" – Les preguntó la mujer. – "En verdad que son unas niñas muy traviesas y merecen un castigo, talvez debería tomar sus mejillas y ver cuanto se estiran o debería meterlas en una olla de agua hirviendo, jajajajaja." – Rió la mujer mientras se imaginaba la escena. Las chicas la miraban como a un bicho raro mientras una gota de sudor les resbalaba por la cabeza.

"Ejem, mamá tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto." – Volvió a decir la rubia.

"Ay, Anaís, como siempre defendiendo a tus hermanas, que niña tan linda eres." – Dijo la mujer abrazándola. Al resto les salieron más gotas en la cabeza. Su madre si que era una mujer voluble. – "Bueno ya que todo está solucionado explíquenme qué es lo que está pasando."

"¡Mamá es que ya llegaron!" – Dijo Lucy con emoción.

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!" – Gritaron Marina y su madre al unísono.

"Lucy eso es algo de suma importancia ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio?" – Agregó Anaís con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

Lucy iba a hablar de nuevo cuando Marina y su madre tomaron del brazo a las dos chicas y salieron corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la sala del trono.

N-N-N-N-N

El sonido de las olas, las gaviotas y la brisa salina. No creía necesitar nada más para vivir, para ser feliz ¿o si? Talvez si, pero esa oportunidad se encontraba muy lejos, en el desierto para ser exactos. La había conocido en una fiesta, como la que pronto se celebraría y allí tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver. Por ahora sólo restaba esperar la invitación, ahora que si no llegaba él mismo se las vería con Paris por no invitarlo, el joven príncipe de Céfiro tendría que pedir clemencia. Sonrió, vaya ocurrencias que tenía. Sí que había cambiado bastante, ya no era el mismo chico tímido y serio que había sido, ahora ya con 19 años encima era más decidido y a la vez un poco bromista, posiblemente por la extraña mezcla que creaba el carácter de sus padres, que era tan diferente como el negro del blanco, y a que pasaba demasiado tiempo con su amigo. Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando de pronto algo lo atrapó por el cuello cortándole la respiración.

"¡¡¡Adivina quién soy!!!"

"Gulp… Aska… Gulp… Me… estás… asfixiando." – Dijo entrecortadamente el joven de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes.

"¿Ehh?" – Fue hasta entonces que la niña se dio cuenta que lo que había atrapado era el cuello de su primo y no sus ojos. – "Ahhh, Ascot lo siento, no me di cuenta, es que soy tan pequeña y tú tan alto que no alcancé a taparte los ojos…"

"Esta bien, pero... la próxima vez avísame ¿sí?" – La interrumpió Ascot mientras tomaba aire.

"Okidoki." – Contestó Aska con una sonrisa. – "Y bien joven príncipe del majestuoso reino de Fahren ¿se puede saber qué hacéis vos en este lugar?" – Volvió a decir Aska juguetona.

"Nada en especial." – Contestó Ascot.

Ambos se sentaron sobre las rocas en dirección al puerto de Fahren. Aska era una niña de 12 años de cabello negro, que llevaba recogido en dos ovillos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza ya que hacía mucho calor, y ojos azul marino, era la prima favorita de Ascot, más bien la única. Llevaba un vestido rojo estilo oriental con un cinturón amarillo muy ancho que terminaba con un enorme moño en la espalda. Ascot en cambio usaba sólo un pantalón y un chaleco blancos con adornos de color verde y un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda con una joya azul incrustada en la que se podía apreciar el símbolo del dios protector del agua, Ceres, se suponía que estaba de "incógnito" fuera del castillo.

"Princesa Aska, príncipe Ascot, vengan pronto por favor. Ellos ya están aquí." – Les gritó un niño un poco mayor que Aska de cabello negro, corto y lacio, vestía de forma parecida a ésta, pero con el cinto negro y sin moño.

"¡Ya vamos Sang!" – Gritó Aska. – "Ya oíste primo vamos." – Pero Ascot ya había salido corriendo con dirección al castillo a toda velocidad nomás oír la noticia.

N-N-N-N-N

El castillo se alzaba imponente sobre la ciudad dominando todo el ancho valle de tierra fértil, enriquecida por los minerales que se depositaban en la tierra cada vez que se producía una erupción. A pesar del riesgo que suponía vivir cerca de un volcán los habitantes de Autozam nunca habían sufrido las consecuencias de ello, en parte por la magia que protegía a la ciudad y por su ubicación geográfica, ni siquiera habían pensado en marcharse, los paisajes son aún más atrayentes cuando un volcán los domina.

Un carruaje estaba apostado en la entrada del castillo, de él salió un mensajero que se dirigió hacia la sala del trono precedido por dos guardias. Al llegar fue recibido amablemente por la reina Alanis, una mujer sumamente hermosa de blanca piel, largo cabello negro y ojos color amatista, de bastante buena figura que era envuelta en un vestido negro con incrustaciones de joyas moradas, llevaba una tiara de oro con una joya redonda de color rojo y un cetro, casi de su misma estatura, en su mano derecha; y su hijo Latis, un joven alto, de cabellos color azabache y los mismo ojos de su madre, también vestía completamente de negro, llevaba una tiara igual a la de su madre y un anillo con una joya roja incrustada y el símbolo de Rayearth, el dios protector del fuego, el joven permanecía de pie a un lado del trono de su madre.

"Su majestad…" - Dijo el mensajero haciendo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a la reina. – "Os he traído un mensaje de parte de su alteza real, el príncipe Paris de Céfiro,…"

N-N-N-N-N

En el palacio de Cizeta…

"… para invitarlos a la recepción que se realizará mañana por la noche en el palacio con motivo de la celebración por…"

Escuchaban con atención Lucy, Marina y Anaís acompañadas por sus padres, Presea y Clef.

N-N-N-N-N

En el palacio de Fahren…

"… los 18 años de su alteza, espero nos honren con vuestra presencia y estoy a su disposición para cualquier duda o inconveniente que posean."

Escuchaban atentamente Ascot, su prima Aska, el abuelo Chang y Sang acompañados por Caldina y Ráfaga, reyes de Fahren y padres de Ascot.

N-N-N-N-N

"Le agradezco mucho su gentileza, por favor lleve el mensaje de que mi hijo asistirá con gusto en compañía de sus invitados aunque yo no podré presentarme ya que me es imposible abandonar el reino, puede retirarse." – Contestó Alanis. El mensajero volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiró.

"Madre ¿puedo saber porqué nunca te presentas a las recepciones de otros países?" – Preguntó Latis, cuando el mensajero hubo abandonado el recinto, con un dejo de frialdad en su voz. – "Si mal no recuerdo la única fiesta en la que has estado presente fue cuando cumplí 18 y eso fue hace dos años."

"Suficiente..." – Le interrumpió su madre. Latis se sorprendió, ella no solía levantar la voz. – "Ya te he explicado mis razones, te ruego que por favor te olvides de todo eso, ahora tienes 20 años y esperaba que lo entendieras."

"Lo entiendo, es sólo que no puedo comprenderlo aún, es todo." – Se defendió el joven.

"Te aseguro que cuando te enamores de alguien lo harás." – Añadió Alanis dando por zanjada la cuestión. – "Ya puedes retirarte."

Latis obedeció, no alcanzó a notar que una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de su madre.

N-N-N-N-N

En Cizeta no le había ido tan bien al mensajero, nomás terminar de dar el mensaje había sido asediado con preguntas por parte de las princesas:

"¿Cómo será la fiesta?" – Preguntaba la pequeña Lucy dando saltos.

"¿Qué tendremos que ponernos para la fiesta?" – Preguntaba ansiosa Marina. - "¿También invitaron a Fahren?"

"¿Qué tan buena es la relación diplomática entre las naciones?" – Preguntaba curiosa Anaís, a lo que su hermana mayor contestó:

"¡¡¡Por favor Anaís eso no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta ¿por qué preguntas algo así?!!!"

"Bueno Marina es que es algo que me carcomía desde hace tiempo." – Le contestó la rubia sonriendo. Marina casi se cae al piso.

"Ejem, ya puede retirarse, joven." – Dijo Clef, un hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos azules, vestía una túnica blanca, llevaba un anillo con una joya amarilla incrustada con el símbolo de Geos, el dios protector de la tierra y un cetro, casi de su misma estatura, con una joya morada en la parte superior; por su atuendo recordaba más a un hechicero que a un rey. – "Y por favor lleve el mensaje de que asistiremos gustosos a la celebración." – El mensajero hizo una reverencia y salió antes de que las princesas lo detuvieran.

N-N-N-N-N

En Fahren la cosa estaba así:

"¿Disculpe y también han invitado a las princesas de Cizeta?" – Preguntó Ascot con interés.

"Por supuesto alteza." – Contestó el mensajero.

"Bien, gracias."

"Ya puede retirarse y diga vuestras majestades que asistiremos con gusto." – Dijo Ráfaga, rey de Fahren, un hombre alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello largo y rubio, sostenido por una liga, y de ojos azules, sus ropas eran azules, de estilo oriental.

Ascot estaba por salir también cuando un gritó de su madre lo detuvo.

"¡¡¡Alto ahí, joven!!!" – Al momento Ascot se quedó helado.

"Eh ¿si madre?" – Preguntó ligeramente espantado.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tanto interés en que asistan las princesa de Cizeta?" – Preguntó amenazadora Caldina, una mujer morena de cabellos rosas y ojos azul cielo, llevaba un vestido blanco, estilo oriental, con bordes dorados cubriendo su estilizada figura, y dos aberturas a los lados.

"No… no es nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?" – Preguntó Ascot intentando sonar despreocupado.

"Mmm, déjame pensar… Llega un mensajero para invitarnos a una fiesta en Céfiro y lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es si la familia real de Cizeta, más específicamente las princesas, también irán en lugar de preguntar por tu buen amigo Paris o Latis…"

"Iba a preguntar por ellos también, pero es sólo que…" - Comenzó el joven algo nervioso pero no terminó.

"Nada de 'peros', joven, a ti te gusta una de las princesas y yo voy a averiguar cual, después de todo las tres son muy bonitas y además más jóvenes que tú…" - Caldina comenzó a caminar por el salón contando con los dedos. – "En primer lugar está la pequeña Lucy que es muy tierna, después Anaís que es muy lista y por último Marina que es muy hermosa…" - Aquí hizo una pausa. – "Mmm, si creo que ella te vendría como anillo al dedo ¿no lo crees así 'Rafi'?" – Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Ehh, no sé." – Fue la corta respuesta de Ráfaga.

"¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!"

"Creo que es mejor dejar que el joven príncipe elija." – Dijo el abuelo Chang, un anciano de larga barba y cejas blancas, con su seca voz. – "Después de todo será él quien se case algún día ¿no lo cree así?" – Dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia su izquierda donde supuestamente debería haber estado Ascot para descubrir que el príncipe, con la sola mención del nombre de la mayor de las princesas, había abandonado el recinto.

Ya a salvo en su habitación, Ascot se puso a pensar sobre su situación.

"Será más difícil librarse de ella a partir de ahora." – Se dijo a sí mismo. - "¿Para qué habré dicho nada?"

N-N-N-N-N

En una habitación del castillo de Autozam se encuentran 4 personas. Tres de ellas bastante altas y una que no les llega ni al hombro.

"¿Entonces tu madre no irá otra vez?" – Le preguntó un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel al joven que tenía en frente.

"Exacto, Águila." – Contestó el aludido. – "La verdad es que ya empieza a preocuparme."

"Vamos Latis, talvez simplemente no le agrada salir de la ciudad." – Propuso otro joven moreno de cabello y ojos marrón.

"Geo tiene razón." – Continuó otro chico muy parecido a Geo, pero mucho más bajo que todos, usaba una gorra verde. – "No tienes por que preocuparte."

"¿Lo ven?" – Volvió a decir Geo. – "El pequeño Zas me apoya."

"¡¡¡OYE!!!¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE METER SIEMPRE MI ESTATURA EN TODO?!!!" – Gritó Zas. Todos comenzaron a reir.

Latis miró a sus amigos, los tres hijos de nobles de Autozam. Se conocían de años, estaba feliz de contar por lo menos con sus amigos en esa ocasión aunque a veces, y muy a su pesar, pensaba que no era suficiente.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capítulo: "Una visita inesperada"**

_¿En donde está Luz? Hay que avisarle._

_¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?_

_Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Ascot._

_A mi también, Marina._

_¡¡¡Entonces vayamos todos juntos!!!_

_¿Quién es Latis?_

_Ya lo conocerás, Lucy._

_Ha pasado un tiempo, Anaís._

_Paris, es bueno volver a verte._

_

* * *

_**Notas:**

**Bueno espero ke les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia ke empezó a formarse en mi cabeza desde hace muuucho tiempo... ya le calcularán mas o menos por la fecha ke dice hallá arriba n.nu y solo es un capítulo ¬ ¬... al menos podré ponerle otra vez mi atención ahora ke por fin se vienen mis vacaciones n.n espero con el tiempo alargarlos más.**

**Los dejo por ahora y no se olviden de dejar algún review para saber ke piensan de esta loca idea mía n.nu... siempre es bueno conocer el punto de vista de otras personas.**

**Sayonara n.n**

**°°°Umi°°°**


	2. Una visita inesperada

**Antes ke nada... ¡¡¡perdón, perdón, perdón... . !!! No era mi intención (neta ke no) dejar abandonados mis fics por tanto tiempo... todo el semestre eso es muchisimo!!! u.u tanto tiempo sin escribir, de verdad lo extrañé. Pero les traigo este capítulo calientito recién salido del horno n.n Denle las gracias a Alan por insistirme el otro día ke me pusiera a escribir jeje n.nU de no ser por él habría esperado a la próxima semana para ya ponerme de lleno otra vez con mis fics siendo ke se acabó la escuela!!!... al fin se acabó la escuela ¬ ¬!**

**Bueno disfruten mucho el capítulo y nos vemos abajo n.n**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rayearth no me pertenecen sino a las famosas CLAMP, yo los uso sin ningún fin lucrativo y solo por diversión, el único ke me pertenece es el genio de la tierra Geos y sus respectivos poderes.

**

* * *

**

**Mundos de Fantasía**

**Capítulo II**

**Una visita inesperada**

_**Cizeta**_

Las risas de las princesas resonaban por toda la habitación del palacio y los pasillos, algunos sirvientes vestidos con ricas ropas detenían su marcha o disminuían el paso a la vez que se miraban unos a otros sonriendo como diciéndose: 'no han cambiado nada'. Y era cierto, desde que podían recordar, las risas de las jóvenes princesas siempre mantenían el ánimo de los habitantes del palacio de Cizeta e incluso de los pueblos que solían visitar a menudo. Los habitantes de Cizeta amaban profundamente a sus princesas y respetaban a sus reyes, vivían en un país rico y próspero donde difícilmente se apreciaban las lacras de la pobreza, también era un territorio de contradicciones: abundantes selvas y bosques en las riveras de los ríos y enormes dunas de arena que extienden hasta donde los ojos ven.

La habitación era de un techo alto sostenido por hermosas columnas de mármol, de las ventanas colgaban ricos cortinajes amarillos y anaranjados y aquí y allá se observaban diversos cojines del mismo color y aspecto cómodo formando diferentes grupos entorno a varias pequeñas mesas de té. Uno de ellos era ocupado por tres hermosas jóvenes: tres de las princesas de Cizeta.

"Cuéntenme más por favor." Pedía la pequeña Lucy sonriendo dulcemente y mirando a sus hermanas mayores con ilusión ante la proximidad de su primera visita a otro reino dado que a los hijos de la realeza solo se les permitía asistir a eventos en países extranjeros hasta cumplir los dieciséis años, edad que ya tenía la más pequeña de las rincesas.

"Pues ¿qué más falta por explicar?" Se decía Marina colocando un dedo en su mejilla de manera pensativa. "Ya te describimos los bosques, el palacio, los jardines…"

"También de lo generosos que fueron los reyes con nosotros, los pueblos que visitamos…" Continuó Anaís con la misma expresión de su hermana.

"¡Ya sé!" Dijo Lucy triunfante. "No me han dicho como son los reyes ni el príncipe de Céfiro. Por favor díganme como son."

"Es cierto." Comenzó Marina. "Verás, sus nombres son Esmeralda y Zagato, son sumamente amables y se ve que se aman en verdad. La reina Esmeralda es sumamente hermosa y rey Zagato es bastante atractivo, pero no tanto como el príncipe Paris ¿cierto Anaís?" Dijo Marina mirando a su hermana de reojo.

"¿Eh?¡¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?!" Contestó Anaís elevando levemente la voz ligeramente sonrojada.

"Porque se ve que Paris y tú se hicieron muy amigos la última vez que lo vimos en Fahren."

"¡¿A sí?!" Medio gritó Anaís. Marina divisó un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermana lo que provocó que tragara saliva y sonriera nerviosamente. "¡¡¡Pues hasta donde yo sé TÚ te la pasaste bastante bien paseando por el mar con el príncipe Ascot en ese mismo lugar!!!" Está vez Anaís sí que gritó provocando que Marina se sonrojara también.

Lucy observaba con interés la discusión entre sus hermanas girando la cabeza de una a otra, como nosotros haríamos en un partido de tenis, mientras casi se gritaban todos los momentos en los que estuvieron 'a solas' con alguno de los jóvenes, hasta que una idea, producto de la misma discusión, llegó a su mente.

"Entonces eso significa… ¡¡¡que ya tienen novio!!!" Sentenció con un grito de alegría provocando un sonrojo mucho mayor en sus dos hermanas. "¿En dónde está Luz? Hay que avisarle. No la he visto en todo el día… ¡Nicona ven y ayúdame a buscarla!"

Lucy juntó sus manos cerca de su pecho donde surgió una luz rojiza que se transformó en una extraña criatura con forma de conejo y una gema de color rojo en la frente.

"Puuupu…" Fue el único sonido que produjo la criatura antes de saltar a los brazos de su dueña.

"Vamos Nicona, Marina y Anaís ya tienen novio, hay que decirle a Luz." Y dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación con la criatura en brazos.

Marina y Anaís se quedaron justo donde estaban con una mirada de sorpresa, para ellas todo había sido demasiado rápido. Segundos después reaccionaron y, después de consultarse entre sí con la mirada, salieron corriendo por la misma puerta.

"¡¡¡LUCY!!!"

El agua lamía las largas paredes de piedra blanca de la ciudad, en la superficie, normalmente lisa como un cristal, se formaban ondas producidas por el constante braceo de la joven que en ese momento nadaba con entusiasmo, como si de una carrera se tratase. Su largo cabello rosado se extendía sobre el agua, si bien ofrecía algo de resistencia, no parecía molestarle en absoluto, para ella eso era tan solo un pequeño obstáculo que la obligaba a nadar con más fuerza.

La joven llegó hasta un pequeño muelle, del mismo material que las murallas, al cual se accedía por medio de una larga escalera que comenzaba en un bello jardín y terminaba en la pequeña plataforma que era el muelle. Aferrándose a la orilla con las manos se incorporó sobre este casi de un salto, llevaba tan solo un pequeño bañador blanco de cuerpo entero, pero aún así podía apreciarse su buena figura. Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción estiró un poco los brazos, se sentía muy bien, cierto que ella hubiera preferido correr, pero hacía demasiado calor para ello. Miró hacia el cielo y, calculando por la posición del sol y las sombras, dedujo que había pasado unas dos o tres horas desde que había salido del palacio "de incógnito". **(N/A: se que si se puede pero nunca he sabido como lo hacen.)**

"Pupuuuu"

El extraño sonidito atrajo su atención y alzó la cabeza hacia las escaleras por las que venían saltando dos criaturas como conejos exactamente iguales a excepción de una gema que tenían en la frente, una era amarilla y la otra roja. La criatura con la gema amarilla se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡Nicoma! Con que ahí estabas." Dijo la joven abrazando al 'conejo'. La otra criatura se quedó en el mismo lugar dando de saltitos y haciendo esos soniditos tan particulares.

"¡Luz! Al fin te encontramos." Una joven idéntica a ella bajaba las escaleras con entusiasmo. "Buen trabajo Nicona." El 'conejo' con la gema roja saltó a sus brazos.

"Lucy, la verdad no esperaba que me encontraran." Contestó Luz a su hermana, pues eran eso: mellizas, casi idénticas a excepción de su cabello.

"Pero te perdiste del aviso." Reclamó Lucy

"¿Avisó?¿Qué aviso?" Preguntó Luz, confundida.

"¿Qué no te acuerdas?¡El cumpleaños del príncipe de Céfiro es mañana y hoy nos llegó la invitación!" Señaló Lucy con algo de desesperación en su voz.

"¡¿Mañana?!¿Qué no es la próxima semana?"

"¡¡¡No!!! Pero Luz cómo se te pudo haber olvidado."

"Eh… jeje… no se…" Respondió la aludida con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¡¡¡AJA!!! Ahí están." Marina apareció en la escalera seguida de Anaís.

"Lucy, sabes muy bien que no es correcto estar hablando de la vida privada de otras personas." Sentenció Anaís muy seria.

"Pero somos hermanas, se supone que nos contamos todo." Respondió Lucy con inocencia.

Luz, con expresión confundida, lo que acentuaba su parecido con Lucy, intervino.

"Ehh… ¿A qué se refieren?"

"¡¡¡A NADA!!!" Contestaron Marina y Anaís al unísono completamente sonrojadas.

"¡A que las dos ya tienen novio!" Sentenció Lucy con un puño al aire, triunfante.

"¿Quiénes ya tienen novio?" Dijo una voz cantarina, obviamente de mujer.

Las cuatro princesas se giraron hacia las escaleras para ver a la dueña de la voz, esta era una mujer de largo y ondulado cabello rojizo, vistiendo las típicas ropas propias de la servidumbre de alto rango de Cizeta.

"¡Tatra!" Nuevamente al unísono, Marina y Anaís corrieron hacia la recién llegada. "Ah… que alegría que llegues… ¡¡¡Ayúdanos!!!"

La aludida observó con aire divertido y algo risueño.

"Vaya… que niñas traviesas." Comentó entre risitas. "Las estaba buscando para avisarles que mañana salimos temprano a Céfiro… con una pequeña escala en Fahren ya que ahí tienen los vestidos más hermosos del continente y ya saben que si majestad Caldina siempre está encantada de recibirlas." Agregó Tatra guiñando un ojo a Lucy y Luz en señal de complicidad.

Inconcientemente, Marina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… "_Después de todo, si nos veremos antes, como lo prometiste"_ pensó. Por supuesto que tal reacción no pasó desapercibida por Tatra, pensó que ya era hora de que al menos una de sus princesas sentara cabeza, porque sí, esas niñas eran (y para rabia del mismo demonio) tan suyas como de los reyes, ya que ella había ayudado a cuidarlas desde que eran bebés… _"Por muy poderoso que sea uno, controlar a cuatro criaturas no es tarea fácil"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

"¿Y bien?¿Qué esperan? Todas a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, tienen que asistir a la cena de estado con sus padres y los embajadores y mañana asistir a una fiesta fuera del país… y usted señorita tiene que tomar un baño primero." Dijo señalando a Luz en la última frase. "Vamos, vamos, vamos." Agregó moviendo las palmas de las manos hacia delante y atrás sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de reclamar.

_**Céfiro**_

_**Media noche…**_

Céfiro… un país de magia y naturaleza… un país próspero… un país que, de no ser por los demonios y demás criaturas que merodeaban entre sus bosques, resultaría francamente aburrido, o al menos esa era la opinión del joven príncipe de Céfiro que, en ese momento, se movía con agilidad y fluidez por entre los árboles evadiendo a cada criatura que se encontraba devolviendo ataques con una enorme espada. Francamente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que aceptar que era preocupante el hecho de que sus apariciones fueran cada vez más frecuentes, al grado de aparecer incluso en la inmediaciones del castillo. Pero él estaba listo, podría acabar con cualquier demonio o criatura peligrosa que osara sobrepasar los límites del Bosque del Silencio y poner en peligro a los habitantes de su país.

Se paró en seco, al parecer había terminado ya, aún así permaneció unos segundos en posición de defensa-ataque, debía ser precavido. Al final nada sucedió y se permitió un respiro. Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a las puertas del jardín exterior del palacio. Miró el cielo, ya debía ser más de media noche, sonrió para sus adentros, ese día cumplía dieciocho años y eso le pesaba un poco. Como único hijo y heredero ahora tendría más responsabilidades… _"responsabilidad"_ pensó con desgana, una palabra que había aprendido a odiar en los últimos años. Con un suspiro de resignación, dirigió sus pasos a su habitación, con algo de suerte nadie habría notado su pequeña excursión nocturna… de nuevo.

Cualquiera pensaría en el palacio, o incluso en su habitación, como un lugar ostentoso y lleno de lujos, una opinión contrastante con la realidad. Es cierto que era elegante, pero a la vez tenía una sensación de calidez y comodidad, como estar en el hogar de uno, sea cual fuese. Dejó la espada a un lado de su cama, se moría por tomar una ducha, una muy helada ducha que espantara los fantasmas que rondaban su mente, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, muy a su pesar, mientras se recostaba sobre la colcha completamente vestido y se entregaba al sueño…

_Estaba en un hermoso claro del bosque, el sol estaba en su cenit, pero la fresca brisa que soplaba entre los árboles reducía los efectos de los rayos del Sol. Él conocía ese lugar, era el pequeño bosquecillo que se extendía cerca del lago, había estado allí decenas de veces desde su niñez. Escuchó una suave risa detrás de él, antes de girarse ya suponía con quién se toparía, se encontró con una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos verdes, tan puros como esmeraldas, envuelta en una hermosa túnica blanca; la joven le sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano hacia él._

"_Paris… ven." La voz de la joven se le antojo dulce y melodiosa._

_Tomó su mano y dejó que lo guiara, una mano de piel blanca y tersa, en contraste con la suya, morena y dura por su entrenamiento. Avanzaron entre los árboles, con ella siempre guiándolo, hasta arribar a otro claro en el bosque. El joven príncipe se maravilló ante la magnífica construcción que se alzaba imponente ante él: el sagrado templo del Dios protector del viento, Windom._

"_¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Dijo Paris al tiempo que la miraba._

"_Porque ya es tiempo…" Contestó la joven._

"_¿Tiempo?¿Tiempo de qué?"_

"_De que aceptes tu destino." Un aura verde comenzó a rodear a ambos jóvenes._

_Un destelló iluminó el interior del templo, entre cuatro columnas de cristal de roca, las siluetas de ambos jóvenes tomaron forma y allí, flotando entre los cristales, se encontró el joven príncipe de Céfiro._

"_A… Anaís ¿qué sucede?"_

"_Mi nombre no es Anaís." Declaró la joven tomando ambas manos del príncipe entre las suyas. "Yo soy Kaze, guardiana del templo del viento, esta imagen que ves es la misma que llevas en el corazón, por eso la he tomado. Mi misión es prepararte para aquello a lo que te enfrentarás en el futuro, cargas con una enorme responsabilidad, joven príncipe, algo que has podido evitar por varios años."_

"_Yo no elegí ser un príncipe ni tener tanta responsabilidad, no lo quiero." Contestó Paris con un dejo de amargura en su voz._

"_La nobleza no es algo que se elija, tú naciste con ella y es tu destino vivir con ella, eso es lo que no aceptas, no poder controlar tu destino, piensas que el ser un príncipe te impedirá tener libertad, pero ya es tiempo de que lo acojas y lo aceptes, solo entonces serás libre de tomar las decisiones por tu bien y el de tu país… y también de las personas que amas."_

_Paris escuchaba con atención las palabras de la guardiana, había algo en su interior que protestaba, pero cada vez se hacía más débil, cada vez se sentía más atraído a aquello que siempre había querido negar: quería gobernar ese reino mágico del que procedía, cuidar de él y protegerlo incluso a costa de su propia vida._

"_Si renunciara a esto significaría dejar atrás todo aquello por lo que, inconcientemente, siempre he luchado por poseer…"_

"_Exacto… es tu elección Paris: continuar y acoger tu responsabilidad con madurez o rechazarla y vivir en la eterna libertad que deseas."_

_La mirada ambarina del joven se cruzó con el profundo verde de los ojos de la guardiana a la vez que pronunciaba su decisión que cambiaría su vida de ahí en adelante..._

La habitación se iluminó con el brillo que emitía el cuerpo del príncipe, aún dormido, un aura verde lo envolvió, como una pequeña brisa de viento que lo rodeara, a la vez que flotaba unos centímetros sobre su cama para después regresar a su posición sobre esta. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad, todo a excepción de algo, un detalle, a primera vista, imperceptible: un anillo en el dedo del príncipe con una joya verde incrustada y el símbolo de Windom en él.

Lejos de ahí, en otro reino, el cuerpo de una joven, rodeado de un aura verde como la brisa del viento, volvía a depositarse suavemente sobre los mullidos colchones de seda sin interrumpir su sueño.

"_Por favor mantenlo en secreto…"_

Susurró una melodiosa voz en el viento que se colaba por lo altos ventanales y agitaba las delicadas cortinas de la habitación de la joven princesa de Cizeta.

_**¿?**_

La luz de la Luna iluminaba el desierto con su luz plateada tiñendo blanco las arenas que se alzaban con la leve brisa del aire. Una sombra se desliza siguiendo el contorno de las dunas con perfecta sincronización, pero no había ninguna silueta que se recortara contra el horizonte o figura ya fuera humana o animal que provocara la sombra… era solo eso: una sombra sin cuerpo que la causara deslizándose en una dirección específica.

De entre las arenas surgió una imponente construcción, construida en blanca y resistente roca que podría durar siglos de asedio. Altas cúpulas y bellos mosaicos con formas geométricas y grabados en oro, marfil y demás materiales preciosos componían la enorme mole del sagrado templo en honor al Dios protector de la tierra, Geos.

La sombra entró a través de la entrada sin puertas pasando por las altas columnas y valiosos cortinajes hasta llegar a una enorme puerta también de piedra, a primera vista imposible de mover. La sombra se alzó desde el suelo hasta formar una figura etérea de forma humana que los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban por los ventanales atravesaban como a un fantasma del cual no saca una sombra, puesto que "eso" era una sombra. La figura extendió una mano de largas y peligrosamente afiladas uñas, como si fuese capaz de abrir la enorme de puerta de un empujón… Ni siquiera la tocó, la puerta cedió como impulsada por una mano invisible cuya fuerza era capaz de superar la enormidad del objeto. La oscura figura penetró en la enorme sala, aparentemente vacía, que ocultaba la puerta. Cuatro columnas de roca, tan blanca que casi resplandecía, custodiaban una enorme y bella estatua de un león en una posición expectante y majestuosa con la única diferencia de que dicho león poseía en sus zarpas largas cuchillas en lugar de garras y la punta de su cola era una cuchilla más que de ser real resultaría un arma mortal.

La figura rodeó las columnas al menos cuatro veces antes de detenerse justo frente a la estatua aún sin entrar en el círculo que formaban las columnas entorno a la estatua. Abrió sus brazos como en una invitación al poder oscuro que manaba de ella, llegando este de todas direcciones en la forma de una oscura neblina que se desplazaba por el suelo, la risa macabra de la figura abría acobardado al más valiente de los guerreros una risa de mujer al igual que la voz, profunda y siniestra.

"Al fin, nada impedirá mi retorno de la oscuridad, este mundo se postrará ante mí cuando sus preciosos 'dioses guardianes' me pertenezcan…" Miró la estatua del león con su sonrisa maléfica. "Tú, mi querido Geos, aún no tienes a tu guerrero, aquel que pelearía por ti y contigo contra mi si me alzara de nuevo para cubrir su mundo de oscuridad…"

"Pero me tiene a mí…" Una voz diferente resonó en el salón proveniente de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno.

Una silueta brillante se situó sobre la estatua del león, flotando a varios metros del piso. Tenía una forma humana, pero solo la forma, sería más fácil describirlo como una luz con forma humana, una luz amarilla…

La sombra de mujer rió con malicia y burla.

"Ja… sin tu guerrero no tienes oportunidad contra mí, guardián. El reino de la Tierra es el único que aún no tiene un heredero específico, un único capaz de proteger su país a costa de su vida y sin un heredero tampoco habrá un guerrero… ¿qué harás guardián? Solo retrasar lo inevitable…"

"Lo suficiente para advertir…"

Cuatro sonidos rasgaron el silencio de la noche, sonidos que no llegaron a oídos humanos: un rugido de león, un aullido de lobo, el canto de un ave, otro rugido de un dragón…

_**Cizeta**_

_**Día siguiente…**_

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, avanzando con lentitud, casi con timidez, por entre las dunas de arena del desierto que rodeaba la ciudad donde se alzaba, imponente sobre el lago, la ciudad blanca y el palacio real de Cizeta ignorante de la maldad que se cernía sobre ellos. Un pequeño camino serpenteaba entre los bastos jardines reales. Árboles de exóticas procedencias, fuentes de agua cristalina, estatuas doradas de elefantes, flores de exquisitos aromas se encontraban haya donde la vista se fijaba. El camino terminaba bajo un arco en el cual descendía unos diez metros en forma de escaleras hasta el lago y el pequeño muelle de piedra donde una joven reposaba tranquilamente.

El fresco viento movía los largos cabellos mientras sus ojos azules se perdían entre las aguas, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Marina al pensar en lo que acontecería ese día, no en Céfiro. Eso, pensó, acontecía más a Anaís… no, sus pensamientos vagaban en un lugar un poco más cerca que Céfiro… un lugar cerca del mar y el recuerdo de alguien a quien llamaba amigo, pero que su corazón ansiaba llamarlo de otra manera… Miró las ondas que provocaban sus pies sumergidos en la fresca agua del río sonriendo.

"Aún es temprano… podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más, pero es mejor regresar…" Dijo mirando a la criatura que yacía sentada sobre su regazo, era negra, tenía forma de conejo extraño y una joya redonda de color azul en la frente. Estaba profundamente dormida. "Mokona despierta…" Comenzó a picar el acolchonado cuerpo de la criatura hasta que esta soltó su típico sonidito de 'puu', pero no despertó. "Oh vaya cosa tan dormilona…"

Prosiguió a ponerse en pie, con Mokona en brazos, y regresar antes de que Tatra despertara y comenzara a buscar a todas para comenzar el viaje... primero a Fahren, después a Céfiro…

_**Fahren**_

_**Unas horas después…**_

Ascot caminaba por los pasillos del palacio con su pequeña prima Aska y Sang Yun corriendo detrás de él.

"¡Primo no camines tan rápido!" Gritaba la niña tomando al chico de la camisa puesto que no alcanzaba más arriba. "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Aún faltan un par de horas para irnos."

"Eh… si ya sé…" Contestó Ascot distraído caminando al ritmo de Aska para no dejarlos atrás de nuevo. "Es que… ah… estoy impaciente es todo." _"Voy a ver a Marina…"_ se repetía mentalmente sin saber que tal suceso pasaría antes de lo esperado.

Mucho antes de lo esperado…

"¡¡AH!!¡¡Están aquí!!" Gritó una voz femenina no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Sorprendido, Ascot comenzó a correr directo al salón principal, de donde había venido el grito, con Aska y Sang detrás de él, de nuevo, entrando apresuradamente al lugar segundos después.

"¡Madre!¡¿Por qué gri…?!" No obtuvo respuesta ya que lo último que alcanzó a ver ya que una larga cabellera azul que tapó sus ojos obligándose también a hacer fuerza en las piernas para no caer al suelo con la chica colgada de su cuello. "¿Ma… Marina?" Cuestionó antes de volver la mirada hacia delante viendo las otras tres princesas de Cizeta y su madre riendo divertidas por la escena y a la vez extrañadas ya que normalmente era Lucy quien se arrojaba prácticamente encima de la gente. _"Pero… ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?"_

"Me da gusto volver a verte, Ascot."

"A… a mi también, Marina." Contestó el joven sonrojado al tener a la chica a quien menos esperaba entre sus brazos ambos quedándose sin moverse unos segundos que casi parecieron horas.

"Está bien chicos, ya nos dimos cuenta que se extrañaron, ahora sepárense que parece que les fueran hacer una estatua." Sentenció Caldina con una sonrisa triunfal interponiéndose entre Marina y Ascot haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes de paso. "No hay tiempo, niñas, Presea, acompáñenme que esos vestidos que les prometí no se harán sin ustedes…" Agregó tomando a Marina de la muñeca y arrastrándola fuera con las princesas y Presea cerrando la marcha dejando a un Ascot más que confundido… y sonrojado.

_**¿?**_

_**Dos horas después…**_

La comitiva se abría paso entre el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Paires, capital de Céfiro y hogar de los reyes y el príncipe de dicho país. La misma ciudad parecía engalanada para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo al anochecer. Dentro de uno de los carruajes, Lucy y Luz miraban con emoción a través de la ventana con sus hermanas observándolas sonrientes, ellas mismas habían reaccionado igual ante la vista de Céfiro y sus espesos y hermosos bosques, todo tan diferente de su tierra natal.

"Esperen a ver el palacio, es algo que no olvidarán…" Contó Anaís sonriendo dulcemente a sus hermanas menores sentándose junto a ellas y señalando los lugares de la ciudad que ellos ya habían visitado.

"No olviden a Latis…" Mencionó Ascot quien iba sentado en el asiento frente a Marina por lo que les costaba no cruzar sus miradas de ves en cuando. "Él fue casi nuestro guía en Céfiro, al menos ayudó más que Paris…"

"Cierto, él parecía más concentrado en otra cosa." Agregó Marina observando divertida a Anaís que se había sonrojado.

"¿Eh?¿Quién es Latis?

"Ya lo conocerás Lucy." Contestó Ascot.

"Es el príncipe de Autozam, apenas es un año mayor que Ascot." Agregó Anaís

"Si, también es algo más callado que el resto de la gente aunque si parece algo sombrío de vez en cuando."

"Las apariencias engañan, Marina." Continuó el joven príncipe. "Latis no es tan malo cuando lo conoces…"

La conversación entre las princesas y el príncipe habría proseguido de no ser por que él carruaje se detuvo bruscamente en su destino haciendo que los jóvenes cayeran de sus respectivos asientos al suelo del vehículo.

"Auch, cuidado me están aplastando."

"¡Hey! Esa era mi mano."

"Lucy no me dejas respirar."

"Lo siento Luz, no puedo levantarme."

"¿Alguien querría volver a su lugar para poder levantarnos?"

Como pudieron, el grupo se reincorporó arreglando sus ropas antes de que uno de los cocheros abriera la puerta invitándolos a bajar del carruaje, cosa que los cinco hicieron algo apenados por la escena que afortunadamente nadie más vio, en especial Ascot y Marina que por haber estado de frente había terminado en una posición algo comprometedora.

Un grupo de sirvientes ricamente vestidos acompañó a los jóvenes al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, que aún no comenzaba, donde se encontrarían con el resto de los invitados y sus anfitriones.

En el salón, Paris se encontraba con un grupo de personas hablando animadamente, el joven algo incómodo ya que tenía que aceptar que las reuniones sociales no eran lo suyo, tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente para abandonar el recinto y salir un rato logró divisar por el rabillo del ojo un nuevo grupo que en ese momento entraba por la puerta del salón, disculpándose con sus interlocutores caminó hacia el nuevo grupo centrando su atención en una joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos esmeralda a juego con su vestido que caía en graciosos pliegues alrededor de su figura.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Anaís."

"Paris, es bueno volver a verte." Contestó la joven sonriendo dulcemente al príncipe de Céfiro.

"Ejem… Seguimos aquí ¿sabes?" Dijo Marina con aire ofendido observando a la pareja con Ascot mirando entretenido y Lucy y Luz detrás con expresión de no entender qué pasaba.

"A si… hola…" Contestó Paris con expresión divertida.

"Olvídalo… nosotros estaremos… por allá." Continuó Marina tomando a Ascot de un brazo, quien obviamente se sonrojo, y a Lucy, que arrastró a Luz consigo.

"Lo mismo de siempre." Mencionó Anaís riendo ante la escena de un Ascot sonrojado y sus hermanas siendo arrastrados por Marina.

"Seguiré haciéndolo si con eso mantienes esa sonrisa."

"Paris…"

El comentario causó que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rojo y esbozara una tímida sonrisa. _"Talvez pueda quedarme un rato más."_ pensó Paris perdiéndose en la sonrisa que le brindaba la joven princesa.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capítulo: Sucesos extraños I: La fiesta**

"_Latis, llegan tarde."_

"…"

"_No, solo que ustedes llevas mucho tiempo aquí."_

"_Entonces si soy mayor que tú… ¡Yeah!"_

"_Si, pero no en estatura."_

"_¬ ¬…"_

"_Marina… quiero decirte que yo te…"_

"_Ah… ¿qué sucede?"_

"_Viene del Bosque del Silencio."_

"_No puede ser… ¡Las criaturas!"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

**Ke tal gente?? XD Ahora sí respondo a cualquier queja... °sale un tomate volando ke no me da O.o°... no agresiva ke kieran dar por desatenderlos tanto tiempo n.nU Ehm... Reviews!!!**

**Vero: **bueno solo espero ke después de tanto tiempo sigas pasandote por aki y ke te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

**Xoxinita:** hola chica ojala te haya gustado el capitulo con todo y ke no hubo tantas estrellas ni romance en el encuentro como esperabas pero el fic no es solamente romance porke sino ten por hecho ke habria chorreado miel tu compu XD ya despues veras a ke me refiero ;)

**Epion:** amigo ke bueno ke te gusto el fic, ya como estoy de vacaciones y mi moral alta porke no reprobe nada esta vez (no como las vacacioens pasadas u.u) seguire escribiendo para ke asi me des tu opinion mas completo n.n

**Saiyan X:** hey tipo ke bueno ke tmb leiste el fic y te gusto, ke bien ke te haya gustado la organización y todo, pronto se sabra porke los organice asi jeje es parte de mi plan diabolico XD ke no incluia tardarme tanto pero bue... gracias por andarme insistiendo ke escribiera porke sin ti no habria acabado el capitulo hoy n.n

**Gracias gente por sus reviews y ojala y el haberme tardado no sea motivo de algun levantamiento en mi contra... °alguien grita en algun lado y la gente saca antorchas y palos, piedras, machetes, etc... y estacas??? O.o° Hey, pero yo no soy vampira u.u el vampiro es él, es su culpa, atrápenlo . °señalando a mi hermano°**

**Octi-kun: HEY!!! ¬ ¬... °la gente corre hacie él° AHHH!!!**

**Ehm... jeje n.nU nos veremos después en el siguiente capítulo, por la misma página web, talvez no a la misma hora XD**

**Mata ne n.n**

**°°°Umi°°°**


	3. Sucesos extraños I

**Hi gente, volví con un nuevo capítulo n.n kería subirlo el fin de semana pero mi papá se adueñó de mi lap y no escribí mucho en la semana ke digamos ¬ ¬! Luego como a la página ya le da por hacer lo ke se le antoja estos días no me dejó subirlo ayer tampoco no en tdo el día de hoy hasta ahora ¬ ¬! Bue pero ya se pudo jeje disfruten el capi ke me costó algo de trabajo... aunke sigo pensando ke algo le faltó pero no se ke :S**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rayearth no me pertenecen sino a las famosas CLAMP, yo los uso sin ningún fin lucrativo y solo por diversión, el único ke me pertenece es el genio de la tierra Geos y sus respectivos poderes.

**

* * *

**

**Mundos de Fantasía**

**Capítulo III**

**Sucesos extraños I: La fiesta**

**Céfiro**

**Atardecer**

La noche se cernía lentamente sobre el país de Céfiro, las luces de Paires adornaban con su brillo arco iris, pequeñas luces de colores dentro de esferas redondas de cristal flotaban aquí y allá en las casas, las calles, en las lindes de los bosques y el palacio, cuando anocheciera por completo todas llenarían de luz la ciudad y la celebración comenzaría en honor al heredero del trono de Céfiro. Paris estaba conciente de que ya no habría marcha atrás, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, algo incómodo, pero bien, en especial con la joven princesa de Cizeta a su lado. Anaís sonreía abiertamente tanto si conocía a las personas que se dirigían a ella como si no, Paris se preguntó si ella se daría cuenta del efecto que tenían sus sonrisas en él, talvez no, pero se aseguraría de hacérselo saber… y pronto.

Miró hacia la entrada, un nuevo grupo de personas, y no eran cualquier persona, se unían a la celebración. Estos eran todos jóvenes altos, excepto uno, vestidos acorde con la nobleza perteneciente a Autozam. Paris sonrió.

"Hey, mira quién decidió al fin presentarse." Mencionó llamando la atención de Anaís.

"Ah, es Latis y… ¿quiénes son ellos?"

"Ya se los presentaré, Anaís, vamos." Dijo tomando de la mano a la princesa quien, algo sonrojada, lo siguió a recibir a los nuevos invitados.

Águila observaba con interés el salón dándole el visto bueno con una de esas sonrisas que le habían dado fama entre las jóvenes de su país mientras Zaz le seguía los pasos, Geo se dedicaba a observar divertido la reacción de Águila y Zaz ante el esplendor de Céfiro (**N/A: Advierto NO habrá yaoi entre ellos dos como piensan algunos que hay en la serie o el manga… ¡¡Águila es mío!!)** y Latis… bien Latis estaba en sus asuntos mirando alrededor como buscando algo que valiera la pena ver un rato. Una pequeña exclamación cerca de una de las ventanas llamó su atención, ahí de pie había una joven observando la ciudad de brillaba con sus luces, extrañamente la observó con atención. El cabello rojo no era algo común en Céfiro hasta donde sabía, aunque era el color que más resaltaba en ella incluyendo la tiara con la gema roja que portaba en su cabeza, un símbolo de nobleza, se preguntaba quien podría ser aquella joven princesa cuando una voz de sobra conocida lo llamó.

"Latis, llegan tarde." Mencionó Paris a modo de saludo. Anaís estaba a su lado.

"…" Obviamente Latis no dijo nada. _"No podía faltar."_ Pensó divertido el joven príncipe de Autozam sonriendo para sus adentros, no era de los que se expresaban con regularidad, todos sabían que era hombre de pocas palabras.

"No, solo que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí." El que contestó fue Águila, quien había tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar dada su distracción al intentar localizar cierta joven rosa que había visto en algún momento y había perdido de vista.

"Nosotras llegamos hace apenas una hora, por lo que en realidad no están tan retrasados, la celebración es exactamente al ponerse el sol." Sentenció Anaís sonriendo. "Latis, aún no nos has presentado a tus compañeros." Agregó esperando que Latis participara de la conversación.

"Yo me presentó mejor." Anunció Águila con su enorme sonrisa. "Soy Águila Vision de Autozam y ellos…" Comenzó esperando que Geo y Zaz se introdujeran ellos mismo.

"Geo Metrón."

"Yo soy Zaz Torke."

"Es un placer, yo soy Anaís, princesa de Cizeta." Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Paris volvió a sonreír mirándola con ternura, algo que incluso Latis, ocupado en adivinar quién era la joven pelirroja, notó sonriendo para sus adentros aunque sin hacer ningún comentario, por alguna razón sentía que había visto ese largo cabello rojo fuego acompañado de una mirada cargada de inocencia y decisión, por supuesto que le parecía imposible que fueran la misma.

"Latis, viejo amigo… nunca pensé verte en una situación así." Susurró Águila al oído de Latis con un dejo de diversión en su voz aprovechando que el resto de sus acompañantes estaban ocupados 'socializando' con Paris y Anaís.

"No estoy haciendo nada." Dijo por primera vez Latis volviendo de sus recuerdos.

"Yo diría que observar a la más joven princesa de Cizeta es algo."

"_¿Cizeta?"_ Pensó el joven extrañado, suponía que sería una de las gemelas que aún no conocía _"Entonces no es, sería imposible que lo fuera."_ Continuó pensando mientras daba la espalda a la imagen de la joven, pero la expresión en el rostro de Águila lo hizo incomodarse.

"¿Qué?"

"Mmm… nada, Latis, solo disfruta la fiesta como todos." Dijo Águila sonriendo con picardía a su amigo volviendo su mirada por uno de los altos ventanales.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba y en cuanto desapareciera comenzaría la verdadera celebración, Paris también dirigió su mirada hacia el ocaso sintiendo como si el corazón se le hubiese subido a la garganta poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

"Paris, no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien." La voz de Anaís le pareció casi como una brisa suave de viento. Recordó su sueño lo que lo hizo sentir más seguro de su decisión.

"Gracias, Anaís."

En otra parte, cerca de los altos ventanales, Lucy no dejaba de observar el paisaje que le ofrecía ese país que era Céfiro sin saber que alguien la había observado detenidamente apenas unos segundos antes de que volviera su vista alrededor como si hubiera sentido esa mirada. Extrañada Lucy volvió su atención de nuevo al paisaje sonriendo dulcemente, así la encontró Luz.

"Distraída como siempre, hermanita." Comentó Luz a Lucy yendo a su lado.

"Luz ¿en dónde estabas ahora?"

"Por ahí, le perdí la pista a Marina y Ascot y estaba buscando a Anaís." Sentenció Luz con su eterna sonrisa.

"Ah, ella y Paris están allá." Señaló Lucy al grupo donde figuraban su hermana y el príncipe.

Sin previo aviso, Luz la tomó de la muñeca precediéndola hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

"Hermana, Paris y… eh… amigos de Paris." Saludó Luz llegando al grupo sin dejar de sonreír. "Ya casi es hora, ahí que estar listos." Decía emocionada la joven princesa agitando los brazos, sin soltar a Lucy.

"Ah, Luz me estás lastimando." Lucy trataba de calmar a su gemela o al menos soltarse.

"Luz, tranquila aún falta un poco." Dijo Anaís tomando la mano que tenía cautiva a Lucy y soltándola.

"Uff… gracias Anaís…"

"Hola ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Zaz y vengo de Autozam ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Dijo el chico más bajo que ella poniéndosele enfrente en cuanto Luz la soltara.

"¿Eh? Pues… soy Lucy de Cizeta y tengo 16 años." Contestó la aludida algo sorprendida.

"Que bien… entonces soy mayor que tú… ¡Yeah!" Celebró Zaz ante la perspectiva de una próxima pareja para esa noche.

"Si, pero no en estatura." Sentenció Geo revolviéndole el pelo con su mano al pequeño Zaz.

"¬ ¬…"

Extrañados todos observaron la escena riendo, incluso Latis pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa algo burlona hacia sus amigos. (**N/A: Si ya se que Latis no es la persona más sociable del mundo ni suele mostrar muchas emociones, pero eso se puede cambiar con el tiempo así como cambió en la serie jeje.)**

Afuera, en uno de los balcones que daban a los jardines del palacio dos personas observaban juntas el atardecer, una de ellas, la de una joven de largo cabello azul celeste y un vestido blanco, recargada cómodamente sobre el borde de piedra tallado en bellas formas mientras el joven a su lado se dedicaba a observarla de reojo con un leve sonrojo.

"Ascot ¿estás seguro que Paris dijo que los veríamos a todos aquí?" Preguntó Marina algo impaciente ya que eso era lo que le había mencionado el joven pidiéndole que lo acompañara a ese lugar.

"Mmm… Marina… ellos… es probable que no vengan." Mencionó Ascot mirándola algo nervioso. Pensó que con esa expresión impaciente y la luz del atardecer se veía bastante bonita.

"¿Eh?¿Pero por qué?"

"Bueno es que…" Ascot se exprimía el cerebro tratando de pensar en una excusa convincente para sacarlo del apuro pensando que habría sido mejor decirle simplemente que lo acompañara. _"Vamos solo dilo…"_ Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez

"¿Ascot?" Marina lo observó detenidamente con sus profundos ojos azules. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No… no… es que quiero decirte algo…" Ascot tragó saliva bastante nervioso por lo que le iba decir, mirando el rostro de la joven que extrañamente estaba igualmente sonrojada. "Bien… hace mucho que nos conocemos…"

"Algunos años…" Agregó Marina sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo cuando sus dedos y los de Ascot se rozaron sobre el borde de piedra.

"A lo que me refiero Marina es que… Marina quiero decirte que yo te…"

Directamente desde el bosque detrás de ellos se escuchó un terrible grito, como el de una criatura a la vez que el suelo comenzó a vibrar, pero demasiado levemente para tratarse de un terremoto.

"Ah… ¿qué sucede?"

"No sé." Ascot abrazó a Marina contra su cuerpo cuando el temblor se intensificó. "¡Marina!¡No te apartes de mí!"

Dentro todo se volvió un caos, las personas corrían hacia la salida mientras los guardias trataban de mantener el orden, pero el temblor no cesaba y los ruidos provenientes del bosque eran cada vez más intensos y cercanos.

"¡Viene del Bosque del Silencio!" Gritó Paris consternado reconociendo los sonidos que emitían las criaturas.

El sol se ocultó por completo en el horizonte dejando todavía un pequeño rastro de luz tras de sí, de esa dirección un grupo de aves emprendió el vuelo de entre los árboles del bosque. Desde la ciudad se escucharon los gritos de las personas y construcciones que se destruían. Un grupo de sombras salió del bosque directo al castillo, desde el balcón Ascot las pudo distinguir con claridad apenas teniendo tiempo de hacer algo para protegerlos a Marina y a él.

"¡Criatura Mágica!"

Una estrella dorada de seis picos rodeada de dos círculos apareció frente a su mano extendida de la cual apareció una criatura parecida a una manta-raya voladora en la que, de un salto, montó sin soltar a Marina alejándolos de las criaturas que se impactaron contra el balcón destrozándolo.

"¿Ascot qué está sucediendo?" Marina se aferró fuertemente del joven para evitar caer.

"No sé…" Miró hacia abajo viendo que varias criaturas que volaban se dirigían a ellos. "Maldición… ¡Marina no te sueltes!" Esquivando los ataques de los monstruos que los atacaban, la criatura de Ascot trataba de volver a la seguridad del castillo.

Las criaturas que no volaron se dirigieron amenazantes hacia el castillo y la ciudad, los guardias se apostaron en cada entrada protegiendo el castillo mientras las personas que aún permanecían dentro y no era posible que pudieran salir para resguardarse en algún otro lado eran llevadas a sitios más seguros del castillo, las criaturas estaban por todas partes y apenas podían ser contenidas. En uno de los jardines interiores se concentraba el mayor número de personas, incluyendo al príncipe y los invitados de otros reinos.

"Paris ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntaba Luz con un tono de voz que casi parecía que lo estuviera culpando a él aunque no logró obtener una respuesta ya que una voz la llamó angustiada.

"¡¡¡LUZ!!!" Anaís llegó corriendo entre la multitud con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. "¡No encuentro a Lucy ni a Marina!"

Antes que nadie, Paris se adelantó tomándola en brazos, ya que parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Geo miró a su alrededor con horror cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

"Zaz… ¡Tampoco está Zaz!" Casi gritó mirando a todas direcciones en busca de su hermano menor.

"Paris dinos qué sucede." Casi suplicó Anaís

"Las criaturas del Bosque del Silencio han salido…" Sentenció el joven príncipe luchando contra la impotencia de tener que estar ahí encerrado sin saber qué pasaba allá afuera… sin saber si sus padres estaban a salvo...

Latis comenzó a caminar hacia el frente con expresión imperturbable, pero ya con un plan en mente.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?" Replicó Águila al ver a su amigo encaminarse como si nada a la salida.

"A buscar a los que faltan… Lucy era esa chica pelirroja con una trenza ¿cierto?" Sentenció mirando a Anaís y Luz quienes asintieron con la cabeza. "Quédense aquí, traeré a sus hermanas y a Zaz."

"¡También quiero ir!" Luz intentó seguir a Latis siendo detenida por Águila quien negaba con la cabeza. "Pero…"

"Es mejor quedarnos aquí… Latis sabe lo que hace, solo seríamos un estorbo."

Paris estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y seguir a Latis también de no ser porque no quería dejar sola a Anaís y por más que se convenciera de que Águila y Geo sabían manejar bien tales situaciones él prefería quedarse con ella, talvez en otras circunstancias le abrían sobresaltado sus pensamientos, pero tampoco había tiempo para reflexionar sobre ellos, en cualquier momento una criatura podía llegar a través de una de las entradas o rompiendo las paredes… y sus temores no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Latis corría por los salones del palacio esquivando ataques de criaturas y partiéndolas por la mitad con su espada, con lo que estas desaparecían. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna pista de Lucy. Había encontrado a Zaz en otro de los jardines interiores y pedido a los guardias que lo llevaran con sus conocidos, topado con Ascot y Marina en una de las galerías con otro grupo y más guardias protegiéndolos, decidió que estaban a salvo allí, pero no lograba dar con el paradero de la chica pelirroja. Ya había revisado los diferentes lugares a donde habían llevado a los habitantes del castillo y nada, inclusive había regresado al punto de partida esperando que la chica hubiera sido trasladada allí, pero nada, además de que el castillo ahora estaba casi vacío, salvo por las criaturas que parecían pasearse a sus anchas por las galerías.

Pasando sigilosamente detrás de un grupo de monstruos congregados en lo que era el salón de fiestas se dispuso salir a los jardines, el único sitio que aún no había revisado. Un movimiento a su derecha le hizo sujetar su espada con aún más fuerza y descargarla contra la criatura que lo atacaba en ese instante. Un solo corte transversal la desapareció al instante, pero no contó con la segunda criatura, oculta tras la primera, que se abalanzó cobre el joven sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar ocasionándole una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo que comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

Una figura pequeña y con orejas salió saltando a través de ¿una roca? No era una roca porque el animal había atravesado la superficie sólida, Latis alcanzó a ver que detrás de la criatura corría una persona, una chica de cabellera rojo fuego y larga trenza. _"Es ella…"_ pensó Latis tratando de enfocar a la joven.

Lucy se acercó corriendo al joven príncipe, en su rostro no se mostraba miedo sino preocupación, salvó por algunos cortes pequeños en sus brazos y algunas rasgaduras en su ropa parecía que estaba bien.

"Eres Lucy…" No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación de parte de Latis.

"Si… estás herido ¡Nicona cúbrenos!" Ordenó a la criatura que la acompañaba la cual se colocó frente a ella mientras la joya roja en su frente brillaba y lanzaba un pequeño haz de luz también roja hacia los jóvenes con lo que un escudo protector los rodeó evitando que las criaturas los vieran.

Lucy ayudó a Latis a ponerse en pie, éste tratando de no apoyase en ella ya que era más pequeña que él, alcanzando apenas su hombro, y sintiéndose extraño ya que debía de haber sido él quien la salvara.

"¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?" Preguntó la joven princesa mirándolo con preocupación.

"Si…" Contestó Latis, el hombro le dolía horriblemente, había sido una herida profunda. "Fue solo el hombro."

"Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro, las criaturas están por todas partes."

"Los demás están resguardados en los jardines interiores del palacio, tus hermanas están preocupadas…" Dijo mientras se adentraban en los pasillos olvidando sus reservas hacia la joven y solo pensando en salir de esa zona lo más rápido posible.

"¿Me estabas buscando entonces?" La sorpresa se notaba en la voz de Lucy.

"Si."

"Bueno, me encontraste…" Sonrió la joven. "Gracias…"

"… De Nada…" Tardó en contestar, pero su respuesta fue sincera, consideró Lucy aún tomada del brazo del joven mientras avanzaban o de lo contrario el hechizo de Nicona desaparecería.

Nicona iba saltando frente a ellos guiándolos, bastante segura del lugar al que se dirigían, afortunadamente no se habían topado con más criaturas. Lucy sacó un pañuelo de entre los pliegues de su vestido apretando con fuerza el hombro de Latis quien no pudo evitar un leve quejido.

"Estás perdiendo mucha sangre." Constó Lucy apretando la herida si importar que también sus manos se mancharan con el líquido carmín.

Latis no pudo menos que admirar su valentía ante el hecho de haber permanecido ella sola entre las criaturas, aún si era invisible a ellas, y la decisión que mostraban sus ojos que parecían tan inocentes. Apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por su descubrimiento cuando llegaron al jardín interior donde todos sus amigos estaban reunidos con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que Latis saliera en su búsqueda dejando a todos con los nervios a flor de piel. En el instante en que hubieron traspasado la entrada el hechizo de Nicona terminó su efecto haciendo a ambos jóvenes visibles. Sin dudarlo un instante Luz se libró del cuidado de Águila corriendo hacia su gemela con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡¡¡LUCY!!!" Gritó al momento de estrecharla entre sus brazos haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio.

Latis pensó que, por más pequeña que fuera, la joven debía ser bastante fuerte como para soportar de pie tales muestras de afecto.

"Luz, estoy bien." Trataba de calmarla Lucy acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

"¿Dónde estabas? Tenía tanto miedo que algo malo te hubiera pasado."

"Nicona me protegió… además él me encontró." Dijo mirando a Latis.

Los tres se dirigieron al resto de sus compañeros. Marina y Anaís no esperaron y también corrieron hacia su hermana menor abrazándose todas juntas. Los jóvenes observaron casi conmovidos, Latis aún pensativo. Águila fue hacia su amigo para ayudarlo con herida, que parecía bastante grave mientras Geo y Zaz llamaban a los guardias para que lo atendieran. Ascot, con su criatura manta-raya voladora dando círculos por el techo, y Paris permanecían vigilando las entradas desde su posición, ninguno de los dos se sentía seguro aún y con razón ya que las criaturas seguían rondando, pero todos se hacían la misma pregunta¿por qué habían aparecido de pronto? Jamás había pasado antes.

Con el paso de las horas la tensión fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero las criaturas seguían rondando y salir de los lugares asignados ya era un riesgo mayor ya que se habían adentrado en el castillo, pero no entraban a ningún lado, parecían solo vagar por ahí… o vigilar que nadie saliera. Ninguna trató de entrar en los recintos, pero eso no evitó a los guardias pasar la noche en vela vigilando y manteniendo los escudos en las puertas y entradas. No se sabía de la situación en la ciudad ni de sus habitantes.

Lucy despertó en mitad de la noche de uno de los momentos de sueño que se había concedido, no podía dormir mucho tiempo porque al instante la asaltaban sueños y recuerdos que hacía mucho había dejado en el olvido. La imagen de una ciudad que no conocía, una tierra a la sombra de un volcán, un templo tan diferente del que había en su tierra, el fuego, la voz… _"Una prueba… dijo que me necesitaba para una prueba… que quería mi ayuda…"_

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar? Pero… fue solo un sueño… y fue hace mucho…" Se dijo Lucy en voz baja mirando a su alrededor.

Habían tenido que seguir allí, nadie parecía haberse quejado de tener que dormir en ese jardín, de todas formas era acogedor y era una noche cálida, a pesar de los horrores que rondaban fuera. Se puso en pie y decidió dar una vuelta por el recinto, talvez así consiguiera relajar un poco su mente y conciliar el sueño.

Descubrió que el jardín interior era más amplio de lo que había supuesto, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba cerca de los árboles o los lugares donde había guardias, en las zonas despejadas no había nadie. Captó el sonido del agua dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una fuente, le pareció un espectáculo hermoso, el agua cayendo graciosamente sobre el estanque de roca, el cristal girando sobre sí mismo a algunos metros sobre el chorro de agua, aún en la oscuridad podía ver el brillo del agua y los destellos de magia del cristal.

El cristal central rojo de su vestido comenzó a brillar y una pequeña esfera de luz salió tomando la forma de Nicona.

"Puuu…"

"¿Nicona qué haces?" Dijo la joven princesa al ver que la criaturilla se dirigía a saltos hacia la fuente, rodeándola y sentándose en el regazo de una persona que no había notado antes.

Latis giró su rostro mirando a Lucy a través de la cortina de agua.

"Deberías estar durmiendo." Constó el joven mientras ella se acercaba a su posición.

"No podía dormir." Respondió sintiéndose algo incómoda sin saber porqué.

Nicona volvió a saltar de brazos de Latis a Lucy donde se acurrucó para dormir. Lucy no pudo evitar una tierna sonrisa al verla. El silencio volvió a caer entre ambos jóvenes sintiéndose de nuevo incómodos para desgracia de Lucy y sorpresa de Latis.

Viéndola de reojo, Latis pudo hacerse a la imagen que ofrecía la joven princesa en ese momento, su larga trenza y su cabello rojo fuego con algunos mechones sueltos, su vestido en tonos rojos con varias rasgaduras, los pequeños cortes de sus brazos resaltaban sobre su blanca piel. Se pregunto cómo habría terminado en aquellas condiciones.

"¿Por qué estabas tú sola allá afuera?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

"¿Eh? Pues… cuando aparecieron las criaturas yo estaba cerca de una ventana y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a salvo así que… salté al jardín y Nicona nos cubrió con su magia…" Explicó Lucy contenta de finalizar el silencio.

"… Eso pudo ser más peligroso…"

"Dentro nos hubieran aplastado los escombros que caían del techo."

Silencio de nuevo. Lucy se preguntó cómo es que Latis soportaba estar así, tenía una expresión de total serenidad.

"… Fuiste valiente al enfrentarte tú sola a las criaturas…" Sentenció el joven luego de otro largo silencio.

Lucy lo miró extrañada, era toda una caja de sorpresas.

"Gracias, pero no estaba sola. Nicona estuvo conmigo, ella me protegió."

"Aún así no tenías miedo…"

Latis recordó cuando había corrido hacia él, no había visto miedo, si preocupación, no por ella sino por él, cuando estaba herido. Vio decisión y fuerza. Lucy no había contestado dado que lo que Latis había dicho era verdad, ella no temía a las criaturas, temía ese sueño… antes había tenido un buen significado, de que había ayudado a alguien, ahora no tenía ninguno y le dejaba una amarga sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar… y estaba empezando.

"Hay algo… no se qué es y antes no lo había notado, pero sé que algo pasa. Esto es una prueba de ello. Paris nos dijo que las criaturas jamás habían salido del Bosque del Silencio, algo se los impedía y ahora están incluso en el castillo y la ciudad..." Dijo la joven pelirroja no pudiendo contener sus pensamientos. "Anoche Luz sintió algo, algo malo, pero no supo qué fue. Yo no sentí nada y nuestros padres tampoco nos advirtieron de algo… Siento que esto no puede ser solo una coincidencia…"

Latis la observó sin que su rostro demostrara una pista siquiera de lo que pensaba… o sentía. Esa mirada en los ojos carmín de la joven… era igual… eran la misma. No podía decirlo, no aún.

"… No hay coincidencias en este mundo…"

**¿?**

**Día siguiente**

El sol se habría paso a través del cielo tiñéndolo de rojos y amarillos, el viento soplaba levemente levantando granos que volaban por el aire para ser depositados en otro sitio… cubriendo el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el camino de arena. Largo cabello rubio oscuro era mecido por el viento. La mujer abrió sus ojos castaños con dificultad, su mirada mostrando una infinita tristeza, trató de ponerse en pie apoyándose en sus brazos sin mucho éxito. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente viéndose obligada a tenderse sobre la arena de nuevo respirando con dificultad.

"Clef… ¿qué ha pasado?¿en dónde estás? Me dijiste que volviera… que era algo importante…" Susurró esperando que el viento llevara sus palabras. "¿Por qué no viniste?..."

Una fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla, su cuerpo medio enterrado en la arena tembló ligeramente… tenía miedo por lo que podría haber pasado y lo que pasaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"Se ha liberado… lo puedo sentir… Clef… ¿es esto a lo que te referías?... Clef… ¿en dónde estás?"

Más lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras el sol avanzaba en su camino por el cielo, ajeno a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su mundo.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capítulo: Sucesos extraños II: La oscuridad que nace**

"_¿Dónde esta nuestra madre?"_

"_No tenemos comunicación con Cizeta."_

"_Las criaturas desaparecieron."_

"_Céfiro ya no es seguro..."_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

"_Vendrán con nosotros."_

"_Esa cosa vino del mismo Cizeta."_

"_Ya ha empezado… es hora de decirles la verdad…"_

"_Era yo en el templo del fuego…"_

_

* * *

_**Notas:**

**Y antes de ke venga alguien a arrojarme lejos de mi lap para comer o a la página se le ocurra cerrarse otra vez... reviews!! xD**

**Saiyan X: **ke bien ke te siga gustando el fic ;) aunke no se ke hacias todavia ahi pegado a la compu a la 1 am, lo ke es el insomnio jeje... Luz no había salido por las razones ke se especifico en el capitulo anterior y seguira apareciendo con un papel más protagonico igual ke las demás jeje ojalá este tmb te guste n.n

**Y ke paso con la demas gente??? O.o antes me dejaron muchos reviews... a lo mejor y ese es el levantamiento en mi contra y el anterior ke se fue por el vampiro de mi hermano no era... bue ya volveran jeje en fin ya vemos ke las cosas se ponen... extrañas en la historia, pero apenas es el comienzo, todavia falta para las respuestas ;)... Ahi no estaremos leyendo para la proxima n.n**

**Mata ne...**

**°°°Umi°°°**


End file.
